


Heated Love

by ProblematicJack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Smut, This is just to get more smut out of my system, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicJack/pseuds/ProblematicJack
Summary: Keith makes sure to take proper care of his omegas in heat.





	Heated Love

Lance was curled up with Shiro in the nest of blankets and clothes they had made on top of their large bed. They had both gone into heat due to a pharmacy mix up and not getting their suppressants in time. Keith, sadly, was not there to help them, so they only had each other to try and comfort the other until Keith returned from work. Thankfully for them, however, they had spent most of the day sleeping away after building the nest, using Keith's unwashed clothes to calm themselves as they slept. He didn't know what time it was or how long he had been sleeping at this point, but he did know that he could hear Keith looking around the house for them calling out for them before the bedroom door opened and the light filtered in. "Keith...?" Lance asked quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith slipped off his shoes and set his coat on the rack by the door as he walked into the house. "Lance? Shiro? I'm home," he called out, confused since he was always greeted by his mates when he came home. But something about this was off. They were certainly home as their shoes and coats were still here, but he heard no sound from anywhere in the house. He began to walk around the home, softly calling for his mates, hoping that nothing was seriously wrong. He wandered all around the house until he passed the bedroom door and caught a familiar scent. He slid the door open and took a step inside before being confronted with the strong scent of his omega mates in heat. He almost froze in place, trying to come to his senses, and Shiro's whimpering did just that. Keith shook his head to focus before walking to the bed and sitting on it next to Lance, since Shiro was still sleeping, whimpering while he slept.

Lance turned to face Keith and hugged his waist. "Keith..."

Keith smiled softly at Lance and gently stroked his head. "Hey... I'm home now. Everything okay?" He wasn't too worried about Lance, as his heats weren't as haze inducing as Shiro's were.

Lance nodded and moved to that Keith could lay between him and Shiro.

Keith settled in between them, pressing a kiss to each of their heads. "How's Shiro been doing?"

Lance sighed and snuggled closer to Keith. "Same as the first time you saw it. Sleeping or fingering himself. Both earlier."

"Hm... Almost makes me want to wake him up." Keith hummed as he closed his eyes, this really was quite comfortable. Being in a nest, having their scents more potent and calming, their warmth... Keith began to wonder what it would be like if Shiro wasn't sleeping. Lance was usually more tame during his heats, doing whatever Keith wanted as long he was near. Shiro, however, when awake, was another story altogether. Would he be wanting to cuddle? Or begging to be fucked? Keith never really knew what Shiro would want during his heat.

"You're thinking about waking him up, aren't you?" Lance asked, making Keith open his eyes to face him.

"A little. I want to make sure he's okay but..." Keith trailed off, giving Lance the opportunity to act.

Lance took his hand and trailed it down Keith's body to his growing bulge and resting it there. "You want to fuck us, don't you?"

Keith faced him and nodded. "Yes, your scents are starting to get to me."

Lance smiled and started to rub at Keith's bulge. "Anything for my alpha." He pulled himself up and little to kiss Keith. "Let's wake him up."

Keith smiled and kissed Lance in return. "Okay, but I'll be taking you first."

Lance snickered a little as he sat up. "Teasing him again?"

Keith shrugged as he turned towards Shiro. "It's fun to watch him squirm around." He leaned in close to Shiro. "Hey, Shiro~ Time to wake up."

Shiro's eyes began to flutter open as he looked up at Keith. "Keith...?"

Keith kissed him softly. "Yeah, I heard you've been needy today little pup."

Shiro's eyes widened as he sat up immediately, knowing exactly what those words meant for him. He whined at Keith, not daring to speak.

Keith smiled. "That's better. Now I want you to be a good boy and follow my orders while you wait your turn. I want you to watch, no touching yourself."

Shiro nodded his head eagerly, sitting on the edge of the bed to make room for his mates.

Keith looked at Lance, who had already undressed himself and was waiting for Keith. "It looks like you're ready for me."

Lance laid back onto the bed. "You know what I want~"

Keith grinned and took off his pants, throwing them to the side. "Of course I do, what kind of alpha would I be if I didn't pay attention to the needs of my mates?" He reached over to the nightstand by the bed, but was stopped by Lance.

"No condom this time."

Keith looked at Lance. "Are you sure about that?"

Lance nodded. "Yes. I'm okay with it. I don't know about Shiro. I didn't get a chance to ask before he, you know."

"Alright. I'll make sure to talk to him after he comes out of his heat." Keith said as he pulled out a condom, setting it aside for Shiro's turn. "Now, I want to see those legs spread wide open."

Lance smirked and did as Keith asked, running his fingers along his wet opening, right under his dick. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Keith took the invite and got on top of Lance. "I hope you're ready, but once I'm finished with you, you won't walk right for a week."

Lance hummed and threw his head back. "I like the sound of tha-" he gasped softly as Keith pressed inside. "Impatient?"

Keith simply growled as he kept pushing in, pulling Lance close to his chest. He made sure to keep his back to Shiro, wanting the large man to feel ignored, rile him up. It was much more fun that way. Needy, begging for more until Keith himself couldn't continue. Lance, however, was much calmer during his heats and was happy to just be fucked. Right now he could already see pleasure spreading over Lance's face. He grinned and began to go harder, making Lance gasp again and moan louder than he had been previously.

He leaned down to whisper in Lance's ear. "Can I knot in you tonight?"

Lance couldn't manage to get out any words, so he just nodded, clawing at Keith's back as he felt the knot swell inside of him. It just felt so damn good.

Keith grunted softly as he released inside of Lance. After he finished, he carefully moved Lance so he was sitting in his lap to be more comfortable as they'd be like this for some time.

Lance smiled as he looked over Keith's shoulder at Shiro. "Looks like someone was a good boy while waiting."

Shiro whined at them. He had waited as patiently as he could, but now he was hard as a rock and soaking wet. He couldn't wait much longer.

Lance looked at Keith. "I think he deserves a special treat for being such a good boy, don't you?"

Keith smiled. "I think so. Shiro, come here."

Shiro didn't hesitate to crawl over to them, sitting himself as close as possible.

"Now roll onto your back," Keith commanded. "And spread your legs nice and wide."

Shiro nodded and obediently did as he was told. He cocked his head to the side, curious as to what his 'special treat' was. It didn't take long to find out what it was, as Lance had grabbed hold of his cock and started to play with it. It felt good, and he liked it.

Seeing that Shiro was distracted, Keith reached over and ran a finger along the edges of Shiro's dripping entrance. Shiro gasped softly in surprise, not having expected the sudden touch.

"Do you like that puppy?" Keith asked.

Shiro whined at Keith. He did like it, but he wanted more than just to be touched. He wanted to be breed. Fucked again and again like the bitch in heat he was until he couldn't take anymore inside of him. Shiro whined louder, wanting those fingers in him until he could have Keith cock.

"Is that begging I hear? Did you hear any begging Lance?"

"I don't know. I don't think it was loud enough." Lance grinned.

Shiro whined as loud as he could, squirming in place at their careful touches.

Without warning Keith pushed one of his fingers inside. "Do you like that puppy?"

Shiro whimpered softly as he attempted to look at his master. It was difficult to see his master while on his back.

Keith slipped another finger inside and began to slowly pump them. "Maybe you like this better? Or should I add a third?"

Shiro whined as he squirmed, he wanted it so bad.

Keith grinned, adding a third finger and continuing to stretch out Shiro. And after his knot deflated, he pulled his fingers out so they could all re-position. It left Shiro whimpering from the absence of something inside of him. He turned to Shiro while Lance went around to the other side.

Keith smiled and started to rub Shiro's belly. "You've been such a good puppy. But I heard you were bad earlier, so I have to punish you now." He growled softly. "Now get on all fours and face Lance." 

Shiro's eyes lit up as he followed Keith's commands. He knew exactly what he was about to get and he was excited.

Keith smirked as he leaned over Shiro, teasing him slightly. "Does my puppy like to be punished?"

Shiro looked back at Keith and whined, pressing his ass back against Keith's hardening cock.

Keith didn't wait any and shoved his cock into Shiro's wet and stretched entrance, making Shiro gasp in surprise. He smirked and started to thrust, keeping a firm grip on Shiro's hips.

Lance smiled and got up on his knees. "Open your mouth."

Shiro looked up with an open mouth at Lance, who didn't hesitate to grab him by his hair and put his dick in his mouth.

Lance started to move around in Shiro's mouth, being careful not to choke him.

Keith smiled as he watched them and started to go faster, being as rough as he pleased. "You like this punishment don't you puppy? You like being fucked on both ends. You want me to fuck you into the group like the dirty bitch in heat that you are."

Shiro moaned as he dug his fingers into the sheets, eyes rolling into the back of his head. This was just perfect. So much better than playing with himself.

Keith grunted as he gripped Shiro's hips tighter, definitely leaving bruises latter. He was thrusting as hard as he could until his knot swelled up again and he could no longer move, releasing one more, this time into Shiro. It was at that point that Keith realized his mistake. 

"Oh shit." Keith looked back at the nightstand where the unopened condom sat. "Shit!" He looked to Lance who had just unloaded in Shiro's mouth. "Lance, I forgot the condom. What do I do? I've already knotted!"

Lance looked at Keith and then moved over to him after making sure Shiro was okay. "Hey... It's okay Keith. He'll be a little more rational tomorrow and maybe he'll say it's no big deal. Or he can take a morning after pill. And if it doesn't work and he gets pregnant well... Then we'll all have something to care for. Everything will work out just fine." He pulled Keith into a hug, careful of Shiro, who had fallen back asleep as he usually did after being fucked. "Trust me Keith."

Keith sighed. "Okay. I trust you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith yawned as he kicked off his shoes by the door and hung up his jacket. He was glad to finally come home to his mates after the tiring day he had. 

"Lance? Shiro? Where are you?" 

"In the kitchen!" Lance called. "We've got a surprise for you!"

Keith became curious and walked into the kitchen to see Shiro and Lance sitting at the island counter. On the counter was a small box. "What's this? Did I forget my birthday? Wait, did I forget our anniversary? What day is it again?"

Lance laughed. "Calm down. Just open the present."

Keith looked a little skeptical, but began opening the gift anyway. "It's... A shirt?"

"Pull it out and see what it says." Shiro said with a big smile.

Keith looked between them before unfolding the shirt. "Baby...? I don't get it..."

"Wait what?" Lance looked at the shirt while Shiro looked down at something in his lap.

"Oh, my bad," Shiro said and placed a shirt of the same color on the counter. "I got them mixed up. Read this one."

Lance sighed and rested his forehead on one of his hands.

Keith picked up the other shirt. "Best dad ever? Guys we don't-" he stopped and looked between his mates. "Wait, am I- Am I going to be a dad?"

"Tada!" Lance smiled brightly. "We're going to have a baby!"

Keith walked around the island to hug his mates. "We're going to be parents!" He looked at Shiro. "I'm sorry I forgot the condom last month. I didn't-"

"I'm not pregnant," Shiro interrupted. "Lance is."

Keith looked over at Lance, a little surprised.

Lance smiled brightly and laughed. "I'm pregnant."

Keith started to smile too. "You're pregnant..." He smiled more and hugged Lance. "You're pregnant!"

Lance hugged back and pulled Shiro in to join it. "And I couldn't ask for a better alpha to have done it."

They stayed in their group hug for some time. They were happy. They had every reason to be.


End file.
